


Welcome Home, You

by HiddenOne



Series: Huntbastian Week [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntbastian Week Day 7: Future</p><p>Sebastian isn’t normally clingy, but he throws his pride out the window when he finally gets Hunter back after too many months overseas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, You

Sebastian wakes up when the cold air hits him. There’s a moment of panic when he thinks yesterday is just a fantastically awful heart-breaking dream, but then he hears the bathroom door close and sighs in relief. He hadn’t been dreaming, Hunter had finally returned home yesterday from his twelve month tour overseas. He had returned safe and sound, though with a few more scars on his body that Sebastian had diligently cataloged, mapping them with fingers and lips.

The dried come stains on his stomach that he’d been too exhausted to clean up last night give him even more evidence that Hunter has finally come back home again.

Sebastian rolls out of bed, noting that it is definitely hours before his usual weekend wake-up time. Damn those Marine hours. He enters the bathroom and snorts when he finds Hunter peeing.

“Morning,” Sebastian grumbles and turns on the shower. He instantly feels better now that Hunter is once again in his line of sight.

Hunter grunts in response and when he’s finished, he joins Sebastian in the shower. Sebastian sighs when he is once again touching his husband, hands running over skin in further reassurance that Hunter is back in one piece.

Hunter pulls him into a kiss, much softer than the frantic ones of the night before. It still melts Sebastian just as efficiently. The shower doesn’t end up being about getting clean so much as Hunter slowly taking Sebastian again while Sebastian continues to grab and touch and feel as much as he can.

They dry off, but neither bothers to put clothes on. Sebastian silently follows Hunter to the couch in the living room. Hunter sits down and grabs a newspaper from the stack that Sebastian keeps for him, issues that contain either something important or comical over the past several months. Sebastian curls up next to Hunter, shuffling underneath his arm and getting comfortable before drifting back off to sleep.

Hunter wakes him a few hours later, muttering something about food. Sebastian yawns and sits up. When he stands from the couch he stretches his entire body in an arched display, throwing a wink at Hunter before heading for the kitchen. Hunter is not far behind him.

Sebastian makes them pancakes. It’s more difficult than usual as Hunter remains pressed up behind him, arms wrapped around Sebastian’s waist. Sebastian knows it’s for his benefit, though, and is far from complaining. He can’t make pancakes if he’s always trying to keep Hunter in sight anyway.

Hunter drowns his pancakes in syrup and Sebastian laughs before adding a more moderate amount to his own. Hunter smirks and then devours more pancakes than Sebastian thought possible. Sebastian doesn’t complain about making more, though, not when Hunter rewards his extra effort by pushing him against the fridge and going down on him.

Hunter remains on the couch most of the day, mostly for Sebastian’s convenience because then it’s easy for Sebastian to always be touching him. Hunter makes phone calls and checks his email and fills up his schedule for the next few weeks with friends and family. Sebastian occasionally distracts him with kisses and touches or a dirty promise.

The couch sees a lot of action.

Sebastian decides to order delivery from his favorite Chinese restaurant for dinner. Hunter searches for the menu in one of the drawers to figure out what he wants – Sebastian is too exhausted to think of something he might like.

Hunter has to go into the bedroom to throw on a pair of sweatpants before the food is delivered so he’ll be able to open the door and pay for the food. Sebastian has to hold back a whine as he goes out of sight. If he wasn’t so sore from all the sex, he would’ve followed Hunter. When Hunter finally comes back to the living room, he walks over to the couch and runs a hand through Sebastian’s hair. He’s smirking, of course, as he loves the first few days when he’s home because Sebastian falls all over him.

Sebastian isn’t normally clingy, but he throws his pride out the window when he finally gets Hunter back after too many months overseas.

They eat Chinese food on the couch. Sebastian is lying down as he does so because it would hurt too much to sit up. Unfortunately it makes it all too easy for Hunter to steal his food since he decided he liked Sebastian’s choice better than his own. Sebastian only whines a little as he tries to use his chopsticks to fend Hunter off.

They watch a movie, Hunter’s choice since he’s the only one who is willing move off the couch. He settles back down behind Sebastian, pulling Sebastian’s back to his front. The movie is one of Hunter’s favorites – Sebastian can never remember which Die Hard film it is – and he’s seen it over fifty times so Sebastian doesn’t feel any guilt when he turns and slides down Hunter’s body to distract him with his mouth. By the end, his jaw is just as sore as his ass.

When the credits roll on the screen, Hunter turns everything off before carrying Sebastian back to the bedroom. Neither of them has left the apartment the entire day but both are completely exhausted.

Tomorrow Hunter will have to work out extra hard to make up for skipping a day. Tomorrow Sebastian will have to adjust to another person living in the house again. Eventually Sebastian will have to go back to work before coming home and being surprised to see his husband sitting on the couch. Eventually there will be fights, about how Sebastian doesn’t clean things to military standards, about how Hunter moves things that Sebastian had placed specifically, about how Sebastian’s new friend is too friendly, about how Hunter is leaving for a weekend camping trip with some Corp buddies. 

Sometimes Sebastian thinks it’s harder to be married to Hunter when he’s at home than when he’s overseas.

He never regrets it though. Even if he could imagine Hunter being something else besides a soldier, even if he does want his husband home with him every night, even if he attends birthdays and weddings and other events alone, even if he muffles his sobs in his pillow because he knows that there are still months left before Hunter comes back, he can’t quite regret it.

“I love you,” Sebastian whispers into the skin above Hunter’s heart.

“I know,” Hunter whispers back.

Sebastian hates it every time Hunter leaves, but he loves falling further in love with him every time he comes home.


End file.
